


the weather never gave a damn about me

by ziallshire



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Harry, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallshire/pseuds/ziallshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry has terrible luck, but then he bumps in to Louis... literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weather never gave a damn about me

**Author's Note:**

> theres minor ziam in this. this is based on the song by panic! at the disco, "Do you know what I'm seeing?" really love that song a lot and hope this was alright

I guess you could say Harry didn't have the best of luck when it came down to it. But we're not talking about that superstitious kind of bad luck. No ladders or black cats or upside down horse shoes. Just terrible, terrible luck.

In school, he wasn't the most popular guy on the block. He sat in the back with his mate, Liam, trying to pay attention to the lesson. But failing miserably as the school's bully, (who was held back a few grades, go figure) Nick, threw spit balls at the two. 

Harry also didn't have the best grades, either. He wasn't, how you'd say, dumb. He definitely had potential. His intelligence shown brightest in middle school, but obviously it's dulled down a bit since. Teachers have always said to him and his parents that he'd get better grades if he'd study or done his homework or pay more attention in class. Harry just doesn't have it in him anymore.  
His grades mostly consist of D's and a few C's; barely hanging on. Harry tries not blame it on the people at school or his parents. It's hard not to when all your worries have gone to "Is Nick gonna pick on me today or am I safe?" "Am I good enough?" and what not.

And he was shit at pleasing people (sexually and emotionally.)

Last summer, he dated a girl named Taylor for a few months and he kind of, well, lost his virginity to her. Unfortunately, afterwards, Taylor gave him this look. As they lied naked underneath the bed sheet, tired as hell, Taylor said, "Harry, I'm sorry but...that was shit." She was completely serious and Harry's smile shrank. "Wh-what do you mean? I thought it was fine..." He mumbled. "Look Harry, I've had my fair share of fucks and maybe you're just not a, um, good one." 

Now Taylor was packing her stuff. Harry sat up on his arms, holding his lanky body up, questionably. "But-" "Sorry Harry, It's just not working out." And she was gone. He was shocked. Even cried for days after, and foolishly looking up on google, "How to have good sex."

Then it came, literally, to him. He's gay.

**

The story of his sexuality was official when he was on the search of 'Great Sex Tips'. Some how, some way, he came across a pornographic video of two men. And, well, Harry got hard. It's not like he's never seen porn just he has never gotten horny off of it. At least not off straight porn. He always questioned why Liam would always be fascinated by it. Let 's face it, vaginas are gross. 

So now Harry wasn't as disappointed about being shitty at straight sex, because obviously, he's not straight. Plus it would make sense why he used to think Liam was so attractive.

Liam is the first, and only, person to know about him being gay.  
"Come again?" Was Liam's reaction. His eyebrows raised and a small smile. "Yea, I like dicks." Harry said awkwardly and serious. "But what about that Taylor girl!" "She said I suck at sex and plus her, you know, was like an alien." Liam laughed hard. He gave Harry a pat on the back, "This is why we're best mates Harry." So I guess that means Liam doesn't care.

**

Harry couldn't really please his parents, either. He'd joined many sports. The school's footie team (where he got kicked off for being a horrible off-fender, defender, goalie, everything). He tried hockey, where he willingly quit because he can't skate. And baseball, which his coach suggested he didn't play being that he hit himself in the face with the bat ("It was a one time thin, I swear!"). His parents didn't even bother to tell him, "Good try, son." It was always, "That really wasn't that great. How do you expect to get a scholarship into any school without good experience in sports? Gemma was wonderful in ballet/volley ball/tennis. It's a shame you can't play." You'd have to expect Harry to have a terrible self esteem. Well, yea, he did but he kept trying to please people.

He could never please them with his school work. Even if he was proud that he'd gotten a high C on a presentation, rather than the usual "barely-making-it-D", it would never be a congrats on the improvement. Just the usual head shake and disappointment.

**

"Harry, you need a tutor." Mrs. Jackson told Harry. She had kept him after class for a "talk". "What, why? I have a B in this class!" Harry was getting defensive because this is the only class, English, he's got a B in. "When was the last time you checked your grades?" "Two months ago but-" "You have a very low C, Harold."  
Great.

**

Today was the day Harry was supposed to be assigned his tutor. Harry gathered his books and headed to lunch to meet up with Liam and his mate Niall at lunch. He was absolutely dreading going to meet his tutor after school. As Harry oh so depressingly stared down at his books, he bumped into a rather large figure. Guess he didn't hear the loud "Oi!" before he dropped his books. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I- I am so sorry." Harry rambled without looking up. There were two laughs. Wait, two?

Harry looked up and, oh just great, he bumped into Nick's friend Zayn (who currently holds the school's bad ass roll) and another boy with chestnut fringe and the bluest eyes Harry's ever seen. "Try to keep your eyes on the road, mate." Zayn clasped Harry's shoulder and left. The other boy followed Zayn and flashed Harry a smile.  
God, what a smile.

**

"Hary's got a crush oooh." Liam and Niall taunted. "No, I just think he's very cute." Harry was blushing. "Whatever, mate. You wanna get in his pants." Niall said laughing. Harry threw his crisps at him. "Fuck off."

**

It's 3:00 and Harry is heading to his English classroom to meet up with this tutor. If we're being honest here, Harry isn't looking forward to this at all. He took a seat in the empty class room waiting for this "tutor". In the mean time, he pulled out his phone and texted his mum.  
'im at a tutoring session. wont be home till bout 4' he sends.  
'Glad that you are. You could really use one.' As if he's never heard that one before.

About five minutes later, the boy with the chestnut fringe and blue eyes walks in, but with glasses now. "Are you here for tutoring as well?" Harry asks, because he really doesn't want to get on this pretty boy's bad side. The pretty boy laughs. "I'm the tutor." Fuck. "Oh," is all Harry says. Just his luck.

"My name is Louis. I think we met earlier but im not sure-" "Yea, I bumped into you and Zayn" Harry mumbles. "Right! And you are?" Louis is smiling and being polite. Maybe Harry's safe. "Harry." he says. "Nice to meet you, Harry. You're eyes are very nice, by the way." Louis is still smiling which makes Harry smile. "Thank you, yours are too." Harry smiles.

**

After only fifteen minutes of tutoring Harry, him and Louis got off subject and starting talking about a load of random subjects.  
"Why were you scared of Zayn when you bumped into us?" Louis pokes Harry's side. "He's friends with Nick." Is all Harry responds. Of course he doesn't want to admit that he's scared shitless that they'll beat the living hell out of him. Louis rolls his eye. "That guys a major douche, yeah?" Louis nudges. Seems to Harry that Louis is quite touchy feely. "Yeah." "Don't worry. Zayn's not an arse like him. He's actually a real softie. Is nothing like what he looks. He once stepped on a lizard and nearly cried!" Louis laughed. Harry's a bit taken back because hello, the boy wears leather jackets and smokes all the time. And he drives a motorcycle to school! 

"What?" Harry says surprised. "Yeah, you know that Liam kid? Don't say anything, but Zayn may or may not have a little crush on him." Louis giggles. Harry makes sure to keep a mental note not to tell Louis any big secrets because he may be gorgeous and sweet and funny as fuck but he's obviously got a huge mouth on him. " Really?" Harry asks again, shocked. "Mhm. But he's too afraid to admit it. I catch him staring at the boy all the damn time! And once I saw him doodle his name in his sketch book." Louis keeps talking and Harry keeps listening. 

Harry likes Louis.

**

Soon Harry began to like his tutor sessions with Louis. In all seriousness, they were never tutor sessions. Just twenty minutes of working and forty minutes acting like fools. Although Mrs. Jackson was convinced Louis was helping out because his grade went up from a 71% to 77.6%. But in reality, it was because Nick had gotten moved to a new school and Louis made him happy. So it was less stress, you could say. 

Also, Harry's parents took notice of his A on the English quiz. Only because they think Louis is helping, though. But that's good enough for Harry. 

Louis and Zayn started to sit with Harry, Liam, and Niall at lunch, too. Louis wasn't lying about Zayn staring at Liam. And I guess Liam noticed too because when he caught Zayn staring, he smiled and blushed along with Zayn. 

** 

Harry learned that Louis was actually pretty lucky. He once won the grand prize at a singing festival in Doncaster, the prize being 150 pounds. He then demonstrated his singing to Harry which made Harry melt to putty. Louis also did well in school and was on the school's footie team. Basically, he was the opposite of Harry.

Harry was starting to adore Louis. More than he thought he would.  
"Harry, would you want to get coffee tomorrow morning?" Louis asked putting his hand over Harry's to get his attention. Which certainly did. Harry looked back up at Louis and then back at their hands. He blushed a deep red and so did Louis. Louis quickly took his hand away. Harry cleared his throat. "Yea. Yea that sounds great." "What time do you want me to pick you up from your house?" ('Oh my god he wants to drive me in his fancy car to a coffee shop with him and only us like a date oh my god.') Harry was freaking out. "Um 7 is fine." Harry said smoothly. "Just text me your address, yeah?" Louis packed up his things, signaling the end of their tutoring session. "Yeah, 'course." Harry grabbed his stuff. "See you tomorrow, babes." Louis winked.

Of course Harry didn't drive back home with the largest grin on his face and ran upstairs to his room to prepare an outfit ahead of time. That would just be ridiculous. 

**

Louis car isn't fancy. It's pretty much a piece of shit. Harry just thought it'd be so fancy because of how awesome Louis described it. Of course you could think of many things when you're told the description of "Brand new red convertible." Turns out it was only new to Louis and looked like the paint faded quite a bit. Louis didn't lie about it being a convertible. He did leave out the part that the roof no longer rolled down though.

Harry didn't care though. He was going out to coffee with the prettiest boy alive. 

It was quiet on the way to the coffee shop. Besides the silent hum of the car engine and louis' singing to the radio. To Harry, It was a peaceful drive. Like an old lullaby he could've fallen asleep to as a child.  
They pulled into the coffee shop's parking lot. Louis got out the car too and jogged over to Harry's side of the door just as he was about to get. "Quite the gentleman." Harry smiled as Louis opened the door for him. Louis bowed and said a small "At your service" to Harry. Harry laughed .

They walked inside together with Louis opening the door for Harry, setting off the tiny bell. Harry though Louis was the sweetest guy ever.  
Louis ordered a Yorkshire Tea, ("I don't like coffee, it tastes like stale happiness") and Harry ordered a Hazel-Nut Macchiato. They sat in the booth next to the window face to face.

"Ready for the English quiz?" Louis smirked. Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious about there being an English quiz today. "There's no quiz you tosser." Harry smirked back and flicked some of Louis' sugar from his sugar packet at him. Louis' smile faded. "Harry. I told you yesterday at tutoring there was going to be one and to study." Louis was serious now. "No you didn't!" Harry would've remembered Louis saying something like that, 'cause it's Louis. "Yes I did, Harry! I even texted you!" His voice got an octave higher as he got more defensive. Harry doesn't remember that. He pulled out his phone to check if Louis really did.  
'To Harry: ENGLISH QUIZ TOMORROW HAZ'. Oh.

Harry looked up when he heard Louis scoff. "Told you." Harry sighed and nearly jumped out the nearest window. "What's it on?" He asked Louis. Maybe knowing the subject will give him the least bit of hope. "AAAWWUBBIS words. You know those words at the beginning or middle of sentences? To make complex sentences?" Harry was clueless. What the hell is an 'AAAWWUBBIS'? 

It was Louis' time to sigh. "After, As, Although, When, While, Until, Because, Before, If, Since. Write 'em down, Harold. You've got about 25 minutes to study that." 

Harry did study. And he got a low A on that quiz only because he left out a 'W' word. "So I take it that Louis' really been helping, yea?" Mrs. Jackson asked. He couldn't help but smile. "Guess so."

***

"Home coming's next week, lads. Got your ladies?" Niall asked the bunch with a wink at lunch. "You're gonna go to that, mate?" Harry asked almost laughing. For Harry, there wasn't a good enough reason to go to a dumb dance anyways. He got rejected last year and didn't have enough self esteem to go the year before. Freshman year, he just had not interest. "Well yea. I've got my eyes on someone." Niall smiled as he looked towards a blonde girl a table away. Louis laughed. "Ellie? You think you can land her, mate?"

Louis laughed. The rest of the boys joined in, including Harry. But he only laugh because Louis' made him smile.

"Course I can! I'll have her begging for me in minutes." Niall added with a wink. Zayn raised his eyebrows and proceeded to make a bet with Niall. ("If she says yes, I'll pay for lunch for all of us for a week. If she says no, then you have to pay") Niall walked over to Ellie's table, all smiles getting ready to work his "Irish charm".

The boys whispered and giggled like teenaged girls as they watched Niall nervously playing with his hands and talking to Ellie. They saw Ellie laugh and tilt her head smiling. The next thing they knew, Niall was on his was back over to the table with a frown. 

"I'll take a ham sandwich, thank you very much." Zayn laughed and smirked. Niall sighed in defeat and continued to take the rest's orders. Harry was to busy staring at Louis' smile.

***

"'M gonna ask Liam to the dance." Zayn mumbled to Louis and Harry as they walked through the halls. "I knew it!" Louis hollered. Louis was jumping up and down the halls celebrating his new found knowledge. "I told you he liked Liam!" Louis pointed to Harry. Harry blushed. "Why would you do that?!" Zayn pushed Louis. Louis just laughed and they continued on their route to history. 

***

It was the day before the dance and the boys all sat at their usual lunch table. Niall had come to the conclusion that he'll just go with the boys as friends and have "just as much fun with his best mates." They all awed and through food at Niall, teasing him. "What? I love you guys probably more than I would any girl anyways." Niall said in defense. "Bros before hoes." Louis said and was followed by a hit to the shoulder by Liam. "Kidding, Kidding." He laughed. 

"Louis, who are you going with?" Liam asked. Harry looked over at Louis to see him blushing. "Think I'm with Niall on this one. Don't got a girl I fancy."  
Zayn had suggested he'd go with Eleanor Calder, but Louis shook his head looking at his tray of food. Harry was secretly hoping it was because Louis liked boys.

"And what about you, Zaynie? Got yourself a date?" Harry asked wanting to (secretly) get back at him for mentioning Eleanor. Zayn blushed and shrugged. "Not yet."  
Zayn had written a note to Liam and planned on giving it to him after lunch. He also had a rose in his locker awaiting him. 

***

It's the day of homecoming and Harry got himself a tuxedo just for the occasion. He caved into the idea of the dance only because Louis would be going, and anything with Louis would be fun. Zayn had left the note in Liam's locker and approached him with a rose once Liam read it. Liam said yes with a peck on Zayn's lips and a bear hug, repeating "Yes" into his shoulder.

Niall was still going with the other lads as friends, hoping maybe he'd find a lady to dance with while they're there.  
Louis was doing just the same as Niall, minus the lady part.

And Harry was just hoping Louis would give him his first slow dance.

***

They'd all gone to the locker room to change into their tuxedos instead of driving home, so they'd save gas.

"Harry, Principal Sammuels wants you in his office." The gym teacher came into the locker room just as the boys had gotten into their tuxes. They all looked at Harry questionably. Harry just shrugged away and walked over to the Principal's office.

"Mr. Styles, thank you for coming." "Um, yeah. You're welcome?" Harry took a seat carefully, to not wrinkle his tux, in a chair in front of his desk . "Your grades are very low."  
"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "But your English grade is very impressing." Harry looked up at that. "What do I have?" Harry said excitedly. "You've got a 90.3 A, Mr. Styles."  
Harry smiled and laughed with joy. "But." Harry stopped. "Your math and history grade seemed to have dropped to a D and your Chemistry grade is now at a F."  
Well.

"I can try to bring it up, I did with English!" Harry said. He could do this. "Well that's great, but I'm afraid you can't attend the dance unless you have at least a C in all your classes." Principal Sammuels said. "You're kidding, right?" Harry's jaw dropped. The Principal only shook his head. "Better get going, Harold. No students allowed on campus unless they're attending the dance." Harry rose from his seat and slowly walked out the office. Niall, Louis, And Zayn & Liam (they were basically one know that they were "together") saw Harry exiting the office and their smiles faded as soon as they saw Harry hadn't had a smile. "Where are you going?" Zayn asked first. 

"Can't go." is all Harry replied. "What? Why?" Liam and Niall said at the same time. "Just can't." It was too embarrassing to admit he was too much of a dumb ass to go to a stupid dance. "Harry," Louis said and Harry was out of the building. 

***

Harry wasn't even half way to his house when it started to rain. "What a perfect day to walk home." Harry mumbled to himself. Harry kicked his feet through a puddle and shoved his hands through the pockets of his suit. Then he saw it. The popular kids coming right their way in their beaut of a car all dressed in their fancy dress wear. Heading where? The dance Harry couldn't go to. Oh, and this was the perfect clique moment to fuck with Harry like they all did when they saw the loser kid in the rain in the movies. 

Just as their car got to Harry, the driver drove the car into the rained filled gutter. And, well, shit. They drove off laughing as their car splashed right on Harry, leaving Harry shocked and looking even dumber than before. Now it was time for him to have his break down.

At first Harry only let one tear fall, cause it would mix in with the rain. Then he let another, no big deal. Then the rain got harder, and so did his sobs. He stopped in his tracks and soot on the edge of the side walk, face in his hands, and choking on his own tears with rain. It wasn't the fact he had shitty grades.

It was the fact that not only did he have shitty grades. His parents didn't acknowledge the fact he'd done better things. And the fact no body appreciates him. And the fact Louis likes girls, or Louis could like guys just not Harry. And the fact that his friends didn't offer to leave the dance to be with Harry. The fact he spent almost a hundred dollars on a stupid suit. And the fact that he can't go to a dumb dance just to be happy and see Louis having the time of his life or maybe dance with Louis.

"Harry!"

Harry whipped his head up from his hands. A beat up convertible parked in the gutter, right in from of Harry. Harry looks up through tears and droplets of rain. He wipes away the water from his blood shot eyes and sniffs a bit. "What do you want? Don't you have a dance to attend?"  
Bitterness. All Harry could feel right now was bitterness, and sadness.

"Harry, Come on. I'm sorry." Louis said, softening his face. 'Louis, it's not your fault I'm stupid.' 

Harry looked up at Louis. He was vulnerable and soaked with the rain. It was almost like the clouds felt enough sympathy for him to soften the raining. Yet the weather didn't give a shit about him when he was walking home. Harry's eyes were stained with red puffiness. He stood up, wordlessly, and opened the door to Louis' car. He stepped into the passenger seat with out looking away from the streets ahead of them. 

"Harry-" "Take me home, Lou." Harry said with out breaking eye contact with the rained on pavement before their car. Louis sighed and stepped on the gas pedal. They drove towards the direction of Harry's house wordlessly.

***

"The others are still at the dance." Louis said. Harry laughed bitterly and shook his head. Both of them staring at the red traffic light in front of them. "Didn't think they'd come after me." Harry said with a twisted smile. "I told them not to come, Harry." Harry looked over at Louis. "Great friend you are. Taking care of the ones who matter. You're a gentleman." Harry spat out. Why was he so mad at Louis? He wasn't. He was mad at himself, for being so stupid.

"No, I wanted to be with you alone." Louis said with no emotion. Harry slumped in the passenger seat. "Okay." Harry muttered out.

They arrived at Harry's home. Louis stopped the car in the drive way, but neither of them left the car. It was silent for a few moments. But Harry's sigh broke the silence. "Do you want to come inside?" Harry said almost at a whisper. "Yea, yea sure." Louis nodded rapidly. The two stepped out the car in the rain in their soiled black tuxedos as the rushed up the porch steps to Harry's home. Harry had opened the front door for Louis this time and Louis bowed. The curly haired boy led the older boy towards his own kitchen. "Tea?' Harry offered. "Nah, I'm, I'm good." Louis said. 

Harry pulled out a chair for himself and sat himself at his dining room table. He folded his hands together in a proper manner and looked up at Louis. He raised an eye brow and nodded towards the empty chair in front of him. Louis nodded and took a seat. They stared at each other until Louis said, "I'm sorry." Harry only hummed in acceptance. Moments passed until Harry decided to add on. "'s not your fault I'm an idiot" Harry offered a smirk. "You aren't an idiot, Haz." Louis argued. "Course I am! I can't even get into a bloody fucking dance because I'm shit at knowing things!" "Harry it's okay. The dance doesn't matter." That shut Harry up.

It was quiet again. Harry wanted to cry for making Louis feel so uncomfortable. It was still raining outside and through the windows, the gloomy light of the unforsaken happiness of the sky shone in through the window upon the boys. Rain tap-tap-tapping against the window as the two stared at each other. "I've never had my first dance." Harry said. Louis stared, but not with shock, but with nothing. He pulled out his phone and typed away. 'Thanks for caring, though.' Harry thought. 

Louis placed his phone down and stood up. "What are you-" Harry was cut off when Louis shushed him and gestured for him to stand up. Harry followed orders as the chords to and acoustic ballad by an artist Harry was unfamiliar with began to play. Harry raised his eye brow but Louis only attached his arms to Harry's neck. Harry replied with his arms snaked around Louis' waist. 

They rocked together as one to the music. Harry slowly placed his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Louis layed his head on Harry's chest as they rocked together. A silent tear slipped out from Harry's eye. 

This boy. This loud, blue eyed, fringed haired boy. This obnoxious, smart ass with the pretty face. This intelligent boy who had tried to help Harry. This boy who Harry was now positive he was in love with. Harry's chest felt warm all of a sudden and he was flushed to the face. 

He let out a shaky breath. He wanted to admit it, because he wasn't all that scared of his feelings for Louis. He needed to let it out. He wanted to scream out to the world that he loved Louis Tomlinson. 

"Louis." he whispered in Louis' ear. "Yea, Haz." Louis whispered back. "I fucking love you so much." "I love you too, man." Harry shook his head against Louis' shoulder. "No. I'm in love with you Louis. I fucking love you so much. I have been since the moment you walked into that damn tutoring class and I just, I love you so much." Harry's throat swelled up, eyes on the verge of tears.

Louis pulled away of their embrace. He looked up at Harry's serious face. Louis' mouth was a gape. His eyes darted to Harry's lips that were in a fine line, and they parted slightly as he finally started to regain his breath. Louis pushed himself on his tip toes and pressed their lips together. Louis kept pressing and moving his lips trying to get a reaction out Harry, which he finally did. Harry moved his lips with Louis' and they're lips molded together. Harry darted his tongue out to Louis' lips, begging for an entrance. Louis accepted and Harry's tongue invaded Louis mouth. Just for a sense of Louis. A taste of Louis. Louis Louis Louis. 

They pulled back looking at each other in silence. "I love you too." Is all Louis said before he threw himself on Harry again and shoved their lips together again. Harry smiled into their kiss along with Louis. They pulled back again.

"How was that for a first dance?" Louis whispered. Harry let out a low chuckle and kissed Louis again passionately. The two kissed each other as the acoustic guitar in the background died down, leaving them with the sound of the rain hitting the window and the love between them.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a pain in the ass to upload this to be honest


End file.
